Sakit?
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Apa yang akan Naruto lakukan disaat Uchiha Sasuke, orang yang sangat dicintainya itu sedang sakit? Drabble SasuNaru always. Suka-suka fujodanshi sajalaaah. DLDR!


**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Princess Love Naru Is Nay**

**Pairing**

**Nay tetep setia sama SasuNAru buat sementara. muehehehehehe**

**Warning**

**Drabble gaje, OOC, cerita gay, BoyXBoy, garing, miss typos.**

**No Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

"Suke…" panggil Naruto. ia hanya bisa menunduk sedih saat melihat orang yang dicintainya tidur damai di atas ranjang pasien. Tangan kanannya terdapat selang infus sedangkan tangan yang satunya masih dibalut perban paska transfutasi darah. Sosok yang amat dicintainya itu tengah sakit, terkena demam berdarah di pergantian musim.

Naruto hanya bisa menopang dagunya bosan, seharian ia berada di kamar inap Sasuke, dan sebagian banyak waktunya hanya bisa ia gunakan untuk menatap sang tunangan yang tampak masih enggan membuka mata. Sasuke terlalu lemas walau hanya untuk sekedar membalas sapaan Naruto.

"Suke…"

"Hn?" Sasuke akhirnya bisa membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup, ia menoleh menatap pemuda pirang yang sedang memberengut jengkel di sampingnya, mata hitamnya yang tampak sayu itu menatapnya datar.

"Aku bosan."

"Lakukan apa pun yang bisa membuatmu tidak bosan." Sasuke menjawab lemas. Ini hari kedua ia dirawat di rumah sakit, dan sejak tadi pagi, si blonde yang sebenarnya orang sibuk atau bisa dikatakan pula sok sibuk memutuskan cuti dari semua kegiatannya untuk menunggui sang tunangan tercinta.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan." Naruto menghela napas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, ia sedang malas menonton tv, ia juga sudah bosan bermain game di laptop. Aish… kenapa Sasuke harus sakit sih?

"Kau terlihat lelah…" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas dari jarum infuse, ia mengelus pipi Naruto pelan menyalurkan tubuh panasnya ke sosok yang amat dicintainya, tersenyum tipis walaupun terlihat susah payah.

"Tidurlah."

"Aku tidak biasa tidur di sofa Teme!" Naruto semakin memberengut. Ia memang sangat capek, kemarin malam, pekerjaannya menumpuk dan baru bisa ia selesaikan tengah malam, dan saat jam dua malam ia sampai ke rumahnya, ia dikejutkan dengan kabar Sasuke yang masuk rumah sakit. Jadilah si pirang hanya tertidur sebentar di dalam mobil dalam perjalanannya ke rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit pun, ia tidak bisa tidur karena memang tidak ada tempat yang baginya layak untuk tidur.

"Manja."

Tck!

Naruto hanya mendecak sebal saat Sasuke justru mengejeknya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, memamerkan kedua kelopak matanya yang menghitam lalu berkata, "Lihat ini… ini semua karena seharian ini aku menjagamu."

"Aku tidak memintanya." Dan keangkuhan Sasuke rupanya sanggup membuat napas Naruto memburu. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto membenturkan kepala pantat ayam itu ke tembok karena sikapnya yang tidak tahu terima kasih. Tapi memikirkan konsekuensi sakit sang pujaan hati yang bisa semakin parah, Naruto akhirnya lebih memilih membuang muka saja.

Jengkel sekali.

"Naiklah, tidur di sini." Sasuke menggeser posisi tidurnya memberi ruang pada Naruto untuk berbaring, membagi kasur dan bantalnya agar Naruto juga bisa beristirahat. Sasuke sadar betul jadwal pekerjaan tunangannya itu belakangan ini sangat padat, dan melihat Naruto sakit… adalah sesuatu hal yang paling tidak ingin dilakukannya.

"Eh?" Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke, kedua alisnya mengernyit bingung.

"Dobe… naiklah, aku tidak mau kau ikut sakit karena tidak tidur."

Perkataan Sasuke yang seperti sungguh-sungguh itu mau tak mau membuat Naruto goyah juga, ia yang sudah sangat lelah dan ingin membaringkan tubuhnya, tetapi dilema karena memikirkan Sasuke sedang sakit dan butuh ruang cukup untuk beristirahat.

Melihat gelagat pemuda yang empat tahun di bawahnya itu Sasuke menghela napas, ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bicara.

"Dobe… naiklah. Aku serius."

Dan akhirnya, Naruto mengangguk mantap lalu naik ke ranjang Sasuke. ia tidur dengan posisi miring dan wajah menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke pun tiduran dengan posisi yang sama, kini wajah mereka hanya dipisahkan jarak beberapa senti, napas hangat mereka menerpa satu sama lain.

Naruto menyentuh kulit putih Sasuke yang kini tampak begitu pucat, wajah tampan itu masih saja mempesona sekalipun tubuhnya sangat panas dengan napas terengah.

"Ne Teme, kau jangan mati, ya." Naruto berkata sungguh-sungguh, dan ucapannya itu, justru dibalas dengusan geli dari Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya memejamkan mata dan tersenyum saat Naruto mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' sambil mengecup bibir dan pipinya sekilas, setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Sasuke menggumamkan kalimat, "Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menikahimu, Dobe…"

**The end**

**Huahahaha. Ini fic terakhir Nay kayaknya. Soalnya my lovely boyfriend Nay udah sembuh walo belum total tapi udah boleh pulang dari RS. Itu berarti mulai besok nay mulai disibukin lagi sama rutinitas nay yang kayak biasanya. Hiks.**

**Oke, mungkin ini drabble terakhir nay buat bulan ini. Semoga nay ada kesempatan lagi buat bikin drabble-drabble lainnya.**

**Betewe, ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata nay pas tunangan nay sakit loh. Huahahaha. Tapi gak ada adegan kiss-nya, sueeeer! #nyilangtelunjukmajaritengah**

**Oke, Nay harap kalian bersedia RnR Peliis?**


End file.
